space_engineers_group_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
CaptainShack
CaptainShack is one of the three protagonists in the Group Survival Series. (Youtube ) Early years Shack was born on the moon of Shadow in the Eclipse System. He joined the fleet of the Federation. We know that he had problems to find his place in the fleet and that his last chance was to become a pilot. His trainer was Gopher. Prologue During a supply escort mission to the Moon of Shadow, the escort fleet was attacked by pirates, led by Valefor, future member of the U.S.S. Constitution. The bridge was depressurised, and the bridge crew were flung out into space, including ranking officer Commander Arron. Leaving Lieutenant Shack as the highest ranking officer aboard. He brokered a deal with the pirates, giving them one of the cargo vessels, which was full of material wealth for the colonial bureaucrats, in exchange for letting them bring medical supplies to Shadow. Aboard the USS Constitution At the time of the test of the Duality Drive, Shack had been the captain of the USS Constitution for seven of his ten years of service. The Duality Drive mission originally was supposed to do a short interplanetary jump to the Martian moon of Demos. It failed (from either miscalculation, or sabotage), and sent the ship a very large distance and into the gravity well of another Earth-like planet. After the jump, there were many explosions across the Constitution and a ship-wide evacuation was ordered. Similar to Captains of ships for the past several centuries, the Captain remained on the vessel. As he neared the surface, he had overridden the Reaction Control System (RCS) to slow the bridge section of the ship to save his life. His plan was successful and he soon crashed into the surface of the planet Bob. Post-Crash Upon landing on the planet's surface in the temperate region, he uncovers a recon drone with the designation of R-5, the drone then becomes his companion, providing support or lifting heavy components, (i.e. batteries). The Captain constructed the primary foundation for Alpha Base. Being the Captain, he was only required to take the standard Survival and Engineering course. Due to this, most of his engineering knowledge is rudimentary, however, the captain has extensive knowledge in the field of Aviation, creating the only 2 currently operable aircraft the team possess. Most of the engineering he has performed has been to: * Base With A View * The Experimental Ultralight * The Warden's Redemption * The Flying Mining Rig The Captain is most known for the Aviation skills he possess, as he has hinted that he holds the most aviation hours out of any of the protagonists. Personality Captain Shack is easy going and optimistic, but when he needs to get something done he can get angry. He is serious while being the captain yet while off duty - or as close as you can when living by the skin of your teeth - he is usually cracking jokes or confused about how half the stuff around him is working. His major line is "Don't worry, it'll buff out". As long as he walks away from a crash, he is ready for the next thing. The similarities between him and Captain Kirk from 'Star Trek: The Original Series' are astonishing. Both are serious and ready to get the task at hand complete, yet enjoy being with others and telling jokes. It is unknown if Captain Shack's ways with women are similar to Captain Kirk's, but as of right now there is no evidence for or against this idea. Category:Characters Category:Federation